


Stay with Me

by legendofthesevenstars



Series: FE3H Femslash Ultra Rarepairs [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Class Differences, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25776184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthesevenstars/pseuds/legendofthesevenstars
Summary: Impressed by Leonie Pinelli's prowess, Edelgard invites her to join the Black Eagle House. Leonie and Edelgard grow closer, even as Edelgard doubts the aspiring mercenary might be by her side forever.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Leonie Pinelli
Series: FE3H Femslash Ultra Rarepairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work based off of an extra prompt idea I had for the [Ultra Rarepair Big Bang](https://twitter.com/ultrararepairb1).
> 
> I'll be making a series out of the three works once I post my entry for the event in early September. I'm really excited to share my final work and see everyone else's entries!

It was a shame Captain Jeralt’s kid had decided to choose the Black Eagles. When it came down to it, it had been their choice, of course. They had likely been drawn in by the raw strength and ambition of the students from the Empire. It surprised Leonie, though, knowing that house was full of noble kids. Nobles left a bad taste in the Captain’s mouth, and in hers, too.

Still, Byleth seemed to be getting along famously with their students. Though they were most accomplished with a sword, they were willing to train their students in anything, including magic and fistfights. Leonie practiced her lance and bow skills with Claude, Ignatz, and Lorenz. The Captain was often busy, but she got enough training in with her classmates that she really didn’t notice or mind.

What—or rather, who—was drawing Leonie’s attention lately was the Captain’s kid themselves. That whiplike sword of bone unearthed from the Holy Tomb had been drawn right to the Professor. They wielded it so easily, as if it were the lightest sword in existence. Captain Jeralt acted as if he didn’t understand how Byleth could wield the sword, but Leonie suspected he did know.

Whatever the case, Byleth’s strength didn’t really come from the huge sword itself. Their strength came not only from having learned from the best but also from constantly testing themselves against the other students. Especially the house leader, Edelgard, whose prowess with an axe rivaled Claude’s with a bow. Leonie had tried a few times to spar with the Captain’s kid, but it seemed they were always busy training with one student or another, rushing off to their fourth meal of the day, answering a student’s questions, having tea with someone, or fishing.

Today was no different. They were just finishing up their training session with Edelgard. As soon as Leonie approached with a challenge, the Professor apologized quickly and ran off.

“Darn it.” Leonie frowned. She turned to Edelgard. “Is the Captain’s kid always this busy?”

Edelgard was politely dabbing her cheeks and forehead with a handkerchief, rather than just wiping with the back of her gloves. Even though she was dressed down for training, having tied her long white hair back in a ponytail, her outfit covered her hands, legs, and arms completely. Leonie didn’t judge at all, seeing as some folks were more modest than others. But it was the middle of a warm spell, and Edelgard’s hair was matted with sweat, her clothes damp.

“The Professor would rather maintain a full schedule,” she replied, still short of breath. “Excuse me for a moment while I get some water.”

She walked to the other side of the training grounds and picked up a small metal canteen, unscrewing the lid and taking a drink as she walked back toward Leonie.

“Well, I don’t see anyone else here,” Leonie said, clutching her lance tighter. “Are you interested in training with me?”

“I need a moment’s rest first, but I would be glad to indulge you.”

“Even though I’m not from your house?”

Edelgard took another short drink, then delicately tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. Though she was sweating and breathing heavily from training, every movement she made was precise and formal.

“Cross-house training is a very helpful exercise. That aside, everyone should have a chance to spar with whomever they wish. It is not in my interest to deny anyone.”

“That sounds good to me.” Leonie set her lance at her feet and started to stretch her arms. “Just holler when you’re ready.”

Edelgard took a few minutes to breathe, retying her ponytail and drinking more water. Then she picked up her practice axe and nodded at Leonie. Scooping up her lance, Leonie eagerly squared up across from Edelgard, meeting her intense lilac eyes, and charged at her.

Her lance clanged against Edelgard’s axe, and Edelgard pushed her away with very little effort. Leonie easily maintained her balance, keeping her feet apart just enough that she could pivot and land a powerful strike. Edelgard met Leonie’s force equally as their weapons locked, and Leonie took a step back, freeing her lance to hit the side of Edelgard’s axe with an upward swing. Caught off guard only briefly, Edelgard maneuvered her axe to the side, pushing Leonie away, though she didn’t lose her grip on her lance as she was shoved aside. Leonie tried another slash, hitting the underside of Edelgard’s axe, but Edelgard retained her grip on her weapon and managed to counter with a quick, heavy blow with the blunt side of her axe, the sheer force knocking Leonie’s lance to the ground with a triumphant clatter.

“You’re quite skilled,” Edelgard remarked, adjusting her grip on her axe.

“Same to you.” Leonie picked up her lance and was startled when someone whistled from across the training grounds. She turned her head to see the Captain’s kid standing there smiling, with Caspar beside them whistling and clapping.

“Nice work, Edelgard!” Caspar cheered, rushing up to Edelgard to give her a congratulatory fist bump.

To Leonie’s surprise, Edelgard met his fist. “Thank you. I was unaware I would have an audience.”

“And you were super impressive, Leonie,” Caspar said as Byleth approached. “You should totally train with Edelgard more often.”

“In fact,” Byleth cut in, “I would like to make an offer of you, Leonie.”

“Oh, yeah?” Leonie folded her arms. “Before you say anything, can we have a quick duel? I want to see how much better you’ve gotten since you first arrived!”

They nodded. “Yes, we can do that. That’s a fantastic idea. I’m sorry I didn’t have the time to do so when you asked me before.”

“All _right_! Stand back and let Captain Jeralt’s first apprentice show you how it’s done!”

Edelgard and Caspar stepped aside, just as another student from the Black Eagles entered the training grounds. If the Captain’s kid was a duck, they were little ducklings trailing after their Professor. Just because of that big ol’ sword, the other students came running when Byleth was around. But Leonie wasn’t a follower. She wanted to—no, she knew she could stand up to the Captain’s kid.

“All right. I’m ready when you are,” Byleth said.

“Got it.” Leonie drew her lance, preparing to meet Byleth’s blade of bone.

—

Edelgard watched as Byleth and Leonie fought. It was far from the first time she had seen the Professor in action, but the same was true for Leonie. Hubert wasn’t the only one keeping tabs on the other students; Edelgard observed everyone alongside him, and together they shared suspicions and impressions. Eventually, each student would be either an enemy or ally—there were no gray areas. Her classmates would either join her cause or stand against her, and the same would be true for her professor as well.

She’d had her eye on Leonie for a while. Leonie had been Jeralt’s apprentice once, but she’d clearly been doing enough training on her own that she had become a talented, worthy fighter. She was very diligent, and her interest in Byleth’s welfare alone would make her a welcome ally. Edelgard had expressed as much to Hubert, and he had agreed. It also didn’t hurt that Leonie trained with Petra and Caspar often, too. She seemed a natural fit.

Byleth hit with a particularly blunt blow, matching Leonie’s own very blunt strikes. They both fought with the practical styles of mercenaries. Leonie’s focus was sharp; she never lost her cool and rarely her balance. Edelgard considered it pure luck that Leonie had lost to her, especially since an axe wielder was at a disadvantage against an enemy’s lance. Byleth was on the verge of winning only because of Leonie’s fatigue from having fought Edelgard earlier.

“Excellent work,” Byleth said once they’d knocked Leonie’s lance to the ground. “Not only I, but you, have much to learn.”

“I would love to train with you some more,” Leonie said, and Edelgard’s heart skipped. If they could succeed in recruiting Leonie, it would be the first serious offer they’d received for someone to join the Black Eagle House.

“Funny that you mention that. I’ve actually been discussing something with Edelgard lately. How about the three of us go on a walk?”

“Oh, really? I was gonna get a set in with Caspar.” She looked over at him apologetically, then over at Byleth, and finally, over at Edelgard. “Looks like I’m busy for the afternoon.”

“Sorry to take you away when your training session has just begun,” Edelgard said as Leonie walked over to join the two of them. She stuck herself between Edelgard and Byleth, meaning that there would be no whispering between them. That was fine. Edelgard had only made a suggestion yesterday, and left it up to Byleth whether they wished to recruit Leonie or disagreed with Edelgard.

“So what’s the important question?” Leonie asked, looking from Byleth to Edelgard as she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

“Edelgard and I would like to know if you want to join the Black Eagle House,” Byleth answered.

“For real?” Leonie looked over at Edelgard, her eyes wide.

Edelgard nodded. “The Professor and I are very impressed with your fighting style and your drive to become stronger. Your ambition would make you an excellent fit for the Black Eagle House, and my classmates would welcome you eagerly.”

“What do you say?” Byleth finished.

Leonie stopped in her tracks. They paused with her.

“Well…” Leonie frowned in thought. “It would be pretty neat to study under you.”

“It’s a simple transfer,” Byleth said. “You’ll still be able to see your friends in the Golden Deer House.”

Edelgard’s heart twinged. As far as both the Professor and Leonie knew, that was the truth. But when the day finally came…

“And I could swap back out if I wanted to?” Leonie asked.

Byleth hummed. “If I recall what the academic manual said, the change is supposed to be permanent.”

“I guess it’s probably best to ask Claude then.”

“You won’t need to ask Manuela?” Edelgard said.

Leonie shrugged. “I have a feeling she’d just tell me to ask Claude. You two wanna come along? Then we won’t have to make Claude run around if he wants to talk the change out with you guys or something.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Byleth said. “Let’s go find him.”

Leonie provided a few possibilities as to where Claude might be, and they found him studying in the Golden Deer classroom, with four books and a notebook open, onto which he was furiously scribbling notes.

“Hi, Claude. Sorry to interrupt your studying,” Leonie greeted him.

Claude flinched slightly and looked up. “Oh, hey—” His eyes widened. “Whoa! Hello, everyone. Looks like you’ve brought quite a crowd with you. To what do I owe the pleasure, Edelgard and Teach?”

“We would like to ask Leonie to join the Black Eagle House,” Edelgard said.

“We’re very impressed with her prowess and think she would make a good fit,” Byleth added.

“And how do you feel about that?” Claude asked, leaning forward on the desk.

“I guess…” Leonie paused. “I guess I feel pretty good about it. I’ve already got some friends there, like Caspar and Petra. Getting the chance to learn from Captain Jeralt’s kid is a really tough opportunity to pass up. On the other hand, there are a lot of nobles in the Black Eagle House, and I haven’t met all of ’em.”

“Those nobles do get a bit tiresome, don’t they?” Claude smirked. “But if it’s what you want, I’m not about to stop you.”

“Really?” Edelgard said.

“I won’t try to change Leonie’s mind if it’s what she wants. Besides, I think you want to have the opportunity to hang around Jeralt and the knights some more, right?”

Edelgard folded her arms. “You did seem quite interested.”

“What do you want, Leonie?” Byleth asked.

Leonie hummed, working her mouth back and forth as she thought. Edelgard’s pulse thumped in her ears. If it was this hard to pull Leonie away from the Golden Deer House now, how hard might it be later in the semester to convince other students to join the Black Eagles?

“I think I’ve made my decision,” Leonie said. “I’d like to transfer to the Black Eagles.”

“All right, then.” Claude offered his hand for a handshake. “Best of luck, Leonie. It was nice having you in our class. But come sit with some of us at dinner every now and then, yeah?”

“It’s not a forever goodbye,” Leonie said as she met Claude’s hand. “We’ll still see each other all the time.”

“No. It isn’t.”

He met Edelgard’s eyes, and she gazed back unflinchingly.

—

It wasn’t a forever goodbye, but as weeks turned into months and Leonie spent more time training with Edelgard, Byleth, and the rest of her classmates, she found herself settling easily into life as a member of the Black Eagle House. She sparred with Caspar and tanned pelts with Petra, tended horses with Ferdinand and studied with Linhardt. Dorothea, the only other commoner in the house, was welcoming and kind. Hubert was very respectful, though seemingly shy, and Bernadetta was even shier, though it was always nice to practice archery with her when she did show her face. But most of all, and far more than she had expected, she was spending time with her house leader, Edelgard. She’d expected she’d be around the Captain’s kid all the time. But Edelgard was just as worthy of an opponent. She was intelligent, and her strength and composure were inspirational.

Still, the kids from the Empire found her country ways odd. They didn’t understand her need to use everything for as long as possible, like cleaning with old shirts and rags rather than expensive towels or handkerchiefs, or mending a piece of clothing rather than buying a new one at the market. Bernadetta found it odd that Leonie crafted her own arrowheads, and Ferdinand was baffled that she made used lard into soap. Before she’d attended Garreg Mach and realized that these spoiled rich kids just bought everything new whether they needed to or not, she’d thought everyone had done these kinds of things.

As the weather began to get colder, she wore the deer pelt that her mother had made into a jacket. It resembled the furs Petra wore, though Leonie’s coat was a lot older, and it had started to get a little tight now that her arms were getting thicker. Most of the clothes she’d brought along were old and worn out. Any other time, she wouldn’t care what people thought of her worn-out clothes. But the Garreg Mach Ball was next month, and her homely, plain wardrobe now posed a problem.

Women were expected to wear gowns, and men were expected to wear suits. Leonie wasn’t eager about wearing a dress. It was bad enough already that she was forced to wear a skirt as part of the uniform. She didn’t want to wear a fancy dress with a sparkles and ornamental embroidery that she’d wear for one night and then never again. She might as well just wear the formal uniform provided by the monastery. It wasn’t awful, but pants would be better.

Dorothea had been chattering about dresses nonstop during break in class that morning, so when someone knocked on Leonie’s door that afternoon, she half-expected it to be Dorothea. She was surprised to open it and see Edelgard, still in her uniform from class, standing in the doorway.

“Hey, Edelgard. What’s up? Are you heading out to train? Caspar said he’d be there this afternoon.”

“Actually, I’m not. This is… somewhat trivial, but after hearing Dorothea talk about it so much today, I realized you probably don’t have a dress to wear, do you?”

Leonie blinked, dumbfounded, as Edelgard continued, “Dorothea was lucky to get lots of dresses from the opera house. But you grew up in the countryside, and your first concern was only to have practical clothing. I don’t mean to be presumptive, but my guess is that you would rather not wear a dress in the first place. That means that you likely don’t have any dress clothes aside from the ridiculous evening uniform given to all students.”

Leonie said nothing.

Edelgard’s cheeks turned a little pink. “As I said, my assumptions may be incorrect, and if you don’t want my assistance, I understand completely.”

“No, I’m just curious how you could read my mind so well.” Leonie folded her arms. “It’s true. I don’t really have anything to wear to the ball aside from that ugly uniform. Not that I’m much for a ball anyway. I don’t know about any of this noble dancing.”

Edelgard’s eyes widened. “Oh. I suppose you wouldn’t have been exposed to that, either.” She frowned. “This school really does cater entirely to nobility, doesn’t it?”

Leonie raised her eyebrows. Then she scoffed. “That’s really funny to hear coming from a noble.”

“I know it may sound strange for _me_ to say so…”

“No. I absolutely agree. From the uniforms to their manners and their ways of fighting and the way they’re always drinking tea, everything here is all about the nobility.”

Edelgard smiled. It was rare that anything elicited a genuine smile from her, and for some reason it made Leonie’s heart skip a beat.

“Yes, I agree. I believe that one day more commoners like you will have the opportunity to attend Garreg Mach, and the school will address and include your traditions, not only those of the nobility. Ideally, none of the traditions belonging to the nobility will survive. Many of them are outdated formalities.”

“Wow,” Leonie said. What Edelgard was saying really shocked her—especially coming from as dignified and proper a noble as Edelgard—but it also felt really _refreshing_ to hear. “Where did all of this come from?”

“I suppose I hadn’t yet had an opportunity to tell you my true feelings about the nobility. Regardless, I didn’t come here intending to discuss that with you. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the market with me.”

“Go to the market?”

“To look for an evening outfit for you. It doesn’t have to be a dress. I wondered if we might find something you would like at the tailor’s.”

Leonie was due for a trip to the blacksmith to get her lance repaired anyway. There was a pretty bad dent in the point that she’d tried to fix, but she’d been unsuccessful.

“Don’t worry,” Edelgard offered. “Hubert won’t be tailing us. It’s broad daylight, so I don’t expect anything bad to happen.”

Leonie didn’t know what she meant by something bad happening, so she just shrugged. Probably better not to ask. “Sure. I’ll go along.”

Their walk to the market was a quick one. Edelgard wasted no time when she walked, and Leonie found it easy to keep up with her quick pace. But then she stopped in front of a stand unexpectedly, holding onto its edge.

“Something for Linhardt’s birthday,” she explained, looking over the various candies and pastries spread in front of her. “I suppose I could pick it up on the way out.”

“Are we going to make a cake for him?”

“He’s fond of those Almyran sweets. With pistachios and other nuts in them.”

“And what about you?”

“Huh?” Edelgard turned to her. Her pale cheeks were pink again. “Who said I liked sweets?”

“I dunno. You said you stopped for Linhardt’s birthday, but it looks like you’re pretty interested in them yourself.”

Edelgard looked at the pastries and candies before her. “This roll is a favorite of mine, with cinnamon and chocolate inside.” She pointed to it.

“That’s a lot of icing. Makes me dizzy just looking at it.”

“So you’re not fond of sweets?” Edelgard smirked. “More for me and Linhardt.”

“My mom never just made a lot of desserts. So I never really got into them. Plus, I like something hearty that fills your belly and gives you a lot of energy. Sugary things just make me feel like I’m going to crash.”

“Sugared desserts are a luxury. It makes sense why you wouldn’t have a taste for them.”

“Oh, it doesn’t have anything to do with being rich people food,” Leonie insisted, though she realized the truth behind Edelgard’s words as she said them. Nobles had so many things that she didn’t, all because they had the one thing she wanted the most for her and for her village: money.

“Let’s move on for now,” Edelgard said, and they walked to the tailor, who, in advance of the upcoming ball, had set out many designs of dresses and suits, and provided a number of samples to try on.

“What are you looking for?” Edelgard asked after they’d greeted the clerk.

“Something I can keep wearing after the night of the ball,” Leonie said, inspecting the fancy dresses.

“How about a nice suit? We could get you fitted for a button-down shirt and some practical trousers.”

“Could I wear the pants to go hunting?” Leonie lifted the stacks of pants, running her hands over the fabric.

“If that’s the goal, your outfit may not be pretty.”

“Well, I’m more interested in practical, not pretty.” She held up a pair of brown slacks. “How about these?”

“They’re certainly practical,” Edelgard said, with no trace of judgment. “How about something like this?” She showed a sleek pair of velvet black trousers.

Leonie frowned. “It’s still a little fancy for my taste.”

“Well, you could tuck them into your hunting boots. Or, for the ball, you might wear the trousers over the boots.”

“Maybe I should look for a shirt instead.” Leonie turned to the stacks of button-downs. “These are all really nice colors. Blue, yellow…”

“How about red?”

“Yep, there’s red, too!” Leonie pulled the red shirt out from the stack. “Oh, wow. This is a nice shirt.”

“It’ll pair well with these.” Edelgard offered her the velvet trousers, and she accepted them.

“But what about my jacket?” Leonie frowned. “There’s so many different styles.” She sifted through the jackets. “Single-breasted, double-breasted—I don’t know the difference. I might as well just wear the uniform coat.”

“I have an idea.”

“What’s that?”

Leonie turned toward Edelgard. She was holding up a black vest.

“You’ll still look formal, even without the jacket.”

“And it won’t cost too much more,” Leonie said. “I’m worried to find out what all of this will cost. And I’m going to need a matching handkerchief for that vest pocket or something silly like that, won’t I?”

“And a black cravat to tie your shirt at the top. How does that outfit sound to you?”

“Sounds pretty good. But I still have to pay.”

Edelgard shook her head. “No, you don’t.”

“What?”

“I’m paying,” Edelgard said firmly.

Leonie squinted. “What? No, I can’t let you do that.”

“I insist.” Edelgard folded her arms. “Now, go ahead and try it on so that the tailor can fit you.”

Leonie turned the silk shirt, the velvet trousers, and the vest over in her hands. Did she really deserve clothes this nice? That the Princess of the Adrestian Empire was going to buy for her? That she might wear for one night only? Why would Edelgard do this for her, when she was only a poor village girl who’d had to save up to attend Garreg Mach?

“You’re sure?” Leonie said, looking over the clothes again.

Edelgard smiled. “I am. Trust me, you deserve this. That’s why I’m doing it for you.”

 _You deserve this_. That was a really nice thing to hear, even coming from a noble. It was hard to accept a noble’s money. But Edelgard was different. She knew nobles were stupid and that nobility was a big sham.

“Thanks, Edelgard,” Leonie said, smiling in return.

—

The night of the ball had finally arrived. Edelgard would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. There were a few people with whom she was interested in dancing, and she really wasn’t sure if she would even get the opportunity to dance with anyone. Hubert had promised the night would be peaceful, and if not, he would do whatever duties he was required to, ensuring that she had a good time while he took care of whatever lurked in the shadows. For now, everything seemed safe, though the night was bitterly cold.

Hubert escorted Edelgard inside. Though they were early, students were already milling about the floor. Petra had arrived, and Ferdinand and Caspar stood by her, talking animatedly. Edelgard waved to them and walked over to join the conversation.

“Good evening, Edelgard,” Petra said. “Your dress has much beauty.”

“Whoa, that is a pretty dress!” Caspar exclaimed. “It’s bright red!”

“I thought to wear a red shirt, but then I decided simply being subtle with a red rose would be a better approach,” Ferdinand said, patting his rose. “I almost wish I would have chosen your route, Edelgard. That dress is very pleasing to the eye.”

“Thank you, everybody,” Edelgard said. “Truthfully, I was unsure about the hairstyle, but Dorothea insisted on curling it.”

“Your makeup is also having much loveliness,” Petra said. “I am having excitement to be seeing Dorothea and Bernadetta when they are arriving.”

“Do you think Linhardt will show up?” Ferdinand asked Caspar.

“I’m not sure. Seemed like he was more interested in studying, but he’ll miss out on all the dancing if he doesn’t come!”

“This is true.” Ferdinand gasped. “The band is cueing the first dance!” He and Caspar simultaneously turned to Petra.

“Well, then,” Edelgard said to Hubert as the chatter continued. “If you don’t mind?”

Hubert nodded. “It’s our tradition.”

“More like routine.” Edelgard smiled as they began to follow the steps. As the first song finished, Hubert dipped her, and she looked across the ballroom to see a bright red shirt entering the scene of the ball.

“Is that Leonie?” Hubert asked as Edelgard turned her attention toward the door.

“I believe so,” Edelgard answered, watching as Leonie walked in, clad in her red shirt, her cravat tied neatly and tucked into her vest, the velvet trousers covering her worn hunting boots. Edelgard was so enthralled that she barely heard Leonie’s gasp of awe as she ran up to Edelgard.

“Your dress!” Leonie cried. “Your hair and your jewelry. Your everything. You!”

“Me,” Edelgard said, still awestruck.

“Yes, you! You look beautiful, Edelgard!”

“What?” Edelgard felt her face getting hot. “I do? I mean, you think so? Thank you.”

“I’ll excuse myself for now,” Hubert whispered in Edelgard’s ear, though she didn’t notice. Her mind was only on one thing, and she didn’t even have to ask, as Leonie walked forward and took her hands.

Edelgard helped guide them across the ballroom floor. Leonie had clearly been practicing; though she made a few missteps here and there, it obviously wasn’t her first time. Edelgard felt odd taking the lead in the dance, not just because she was used to following, but also because it meant one of her hands was on Leonie’s waist. It was awkward to be holding her so closely like this. All of a sudden, meeting her eyes was difficult.

“That was wonderful, Leonie,” Edelgard said. “Your hard work went far.”

“Oh,” Leonie stuttered. “Um, thanks a lot, Edelgard.”

“However, I think I have to excuse myself for a moment. I feel a bit lightheaded.”

“I totally understand. These pants are so hot. Do you want to head up to the roof?”

“Well…” Edelgard swallowed. She knew very well about the legend and what had drawn her parents together when they attended Garreg Mach. “All right.”

The night provided a breath of fresh air from the stuffy ballroom. Stars were faint but plenty, and the half-moon shone silver light on the balcony of the tower. Edelgard was surprised to see the balcony empty. Inviting, as if it expected to receive a lucky couple and hadn’t yet.

Leonie leaned forward over the balcony and unbuttoned the top of her shirt, letting the cravat hang loose over her vest. “Phew! I don’t do well in these stuffy noble duds.” She fanned herself. “I’m glad I didn’t buy a hat or something like that.”

Edelgard walked up to the balcony to stand beside her, a little closer than she should have, close enough for their elbows to brush if she folded her arms flat on the balcony like Leonie had. Leonie’s eyes were toward the sky, but Edelgard could only bring herself to look at the moon for a fleeting moment, since the woman beside her was far more radiant than any celestial body.

“You know about the legend?” Leonie said. “If two people come here and wish for something, their wish’ll come true.”

“I know it well. Have you made your wish?”

“Not yet. How about you?”

“I have not.”

“Then we should make our wish together.” Leonie turned to meet her eyes. Her bright orange gaze made Edelgard’s heart turn over. “Come on. Close your eyes and wish.”

Edelgard shut her eyes and made her wish, then opened them just as quickly. Leonie’s eyes were still closed, her hands laced on top of the balcony. She was smiling. Edelgard felt her heart thumping in her throat. Her wish was selfish, childish. The risks she had to take to achieve her dream might mean her wish wouldn’t come true. She was more than willing to give up any of her personal wishes to ensure that her dream could be achieved. Ever since her childhood, she had wanted to ensure this dream would come true, and she wanted to see it realized.

Leonie finally opened her eyes, winking at the sky before she turned to Edelgard. “So, do you think your wish will come true?”

“I hope it will.”

Eventually, she wouldn’t be looking into Leonie’s eyes as an ally. Those looks of fondness would no longer pass between them. Would they?

“Leonie,” she began, hesitantly. “I have to ask, merely because I’m curious about the situation in the Alliance for people of your status. How has your life been affected by Crests?”

“By Crests?” Leonie furrowed her brow. “To be honest, I don’t really think about them, until I remember that having a Crest gets you money, which gets you power and influence and all the food and luxuries you want. Then I think it would be a lot better if I had a Crest. I’d have money enough to support my village. Heck, I’d probably own the village, though unlike all those stupid nobles I wouldn’t turn it into farmland or soldiers’ quarters.”

Edelgard frowned, though her pulse pounded in her ears and throat. “I’m sorry to hear that. Would you tell me more about your village, if you don’t mind?”

Leonie smiled. “Sauin Village is a real nice place. A bunch of country folks all living off the land. Everyone treats each other equal, and makes sure that there aren’t any mouths going hungry. And that’s a lot of mouths to feed. We’ve got a tavern and a church, same as any other place. I guess technically the village is in the domain of noble territory, but I don’t think too much about it since we’re allowed to hunt and farm to our heart’s content.

“For us, it’s all about sharing, not owning. I mean, sure, everyone’s got their own house, but it’s not exactly everyone fending for themselves. If someone needs help, we pick up after them. Take care of ’em. But if you get picked up after, then you’ll have to pull your weight extra hard from that point on.”

“Interesting.” _I’ll keep that in mind_. “Imagine that Crests were gone entirely. Do you think we would give up the old ways of nobility and land ownership, and begin to share resources with each other rather than relying on nobles to rescue commoners?”

“It would be pretty neat if everyone was on equal footing,” Leonie mused. Then her eyes lit up. “Hey, Edelgard, what if you get all your noble kids together and rebel against the system? Just give all the land back to the commoners. Start sharing stuff with everyone else. Wouldn’t that be cool?”

Edelgard’s stomach lurched. “That sounds like a lovely idea.”

“Not to mention a lot of you guys are pretty relaxed when it comes to your titles. Caspar and Linhardt might come from uppity noble families in the Empire, but I never feel like I’m out of my element around those two.”

“And how about me?”

Leonie met her eyes. “You? Of course I feel comfortable around you.”

Edelgard felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. _Thank goodness._

“Though,” Leonie averted her eyes for a moment, “it wasn’t always that way. You’re really strong, and I wasn’t sure if I could even compare to someone as determined and powerful as you. I kinda felt like you were out of my league when I first fought you, but I don’t give up that easy, so it was a challenge I was really eager to take on.”

“And do you feel like you’ve met that challenge?”

“To be honest, maybe not, considering you have really high standards. But lucky for me, so do I. And like I said, I don’t give in easy. I persevere.”

“I was right to invite you to our class, then,” Edelgard said without thinking.

 _Right to see you as a possible ally in my cause._ Not just for her strength, but because she, too, was a victim of the Crest system.

“And I was right to accept your invitation. I mean, at first, I suppose I was thinking, ‘it’ll get me closer to the Captain’s kid and to my friends who are already in the Black Eagles,’ but now I’m glad that it brought me closer to you.”

Edelgard flinched when Leonie’s rough fingertips brushed the peaks of her gloved knuckles, her warm palm covering Edelgard’s fingers as she gripped the balcony railing tightly.

“Leonie,” Edelgard gasped without thinking, barely even her name and more a breath.

When it came down to it, they were still just kids. Just young adults. Not future soldiers, not casualties of a war she would instigate.

Leonie swallowed. Her cheeks looked a little red. “We should go back in. Hubert’s probably looking for you.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Edelgard said, even though she knew Hubert would trust Leonie to be alone with her. “I suppose he may be a bit concerned.”

As Leonie removed her hand and walked back inside, Edelgard followed. The day when she would no longer follow, but have to lead, loomed in her mind, and she knew she would most likely have to choose her dream over her wish.

—

The inscription on the gravestone was still fresh. Byleth had been visiting every morning with flowers, calling off classroom sessions when they needed to. Edelgard and Hubert led class sometimes, but everyone’s concern about the Professor made their focus go elsewhere. Even Edelgard and Hubert seemed distracted and frustrated.

Leonie couldn’t pay attention at all. She still couldn’t believe the Captain—that Jeralt—was gone. How could it have happened? Who were those mysterious otherworldly people, whatever Tomas and Monica had turned into? She could hardly bring herself to face the Captain’s kid. Most of all because Byleth hadn’t realized how lucky they were to have had Jeralt as their father. Leonie’s father could hunt well enough to keep his family afloat, and that was pretty much it. If he were that talented of a fighter, she wouldn’t have to worry about money. Neither would her village, if he could rake in as much money as Jeralt probably had earned. The Professor was nearly as spoiled as all those noble kids, and didn’t recognize it.

One afternoon after Edelgard and Hubert had wrapped up class, Edelgard stopped Leonie on her way out of the classroom, grabbing her by the shoulder and calling her name.

She turned around to face Edelgard. “What is it?”

“Have you offered the Professor your condolences?”

Leonie hesitated.

Concern knitted Edelgard’s brow. “I thought not. You’re always visiting Jeralt’s grave at different times. You’re making quite the effort to avoid them.”

Leonie sighed. She felt like there was a rock in her stomach, and another one weighing on her shoulders. “I just don’t know what to say. I don’t really understand what I’m feeling, but I feel like I’m going to blow up if I have to talk to them.”

Edelgard raised her eyebrows. Then she guided Leonie to two empty chairs. “Sit down and tell me more about that.”

Leonie sat down across from Edelgard, but couldn’t meet her eyes. “I just feel like things would have been a lot easier if I would have known the Captain’s kid. If we’d really had the chance to be friends. But now I almost feel like they stole Captain Jeralt away from me. He saved my village. He taught me everything I know about fighting. He’s my inspiration. And the kid—the kid just never really—” She folded her arms. “I don’t know what I’m trying to even say, it’s so hard to express.”

“There’s nothing to worry about. I understand your anger. To be honest, it frustrates me to see you and the Professor so bound up in these emotions. It feels so unlike you.”

“And you aren’t bound up in your emotions?” Leonie crossed her legs at the knee, frowning.

“Loss is an inevitable part of life. And war. I never expected Jeralt to die any more than the rest of us. But I also understand that it’s better not to dwell on your emotions and become consumed by them. Simply put, I don’t have very much time to wallow in sadness. Grief should empower you and move you forward.”

Leonie stuttered, first hit by the profoundness of Edelgard’s statement, then feeling another wave of anger welling up inside her.

“Leonie?”

She stood up, slamming her hand on the table.

“Meet me at the training grounds.”

Before Edelgard could respond, she scooped up her books, picked up the lance she’d left leaning against the classroom wall, and stormed off to the training grounds. How could Edelgard be so insensitive? Did she even realize the magnitude of the mark that Captain Jeralt had left on the world? The only other person to even recognize his greatness was Alois. Not even his own child cared!

Right as Leonie walked through the swinging doors, she crashed into someone around her size, and her books slipped from her arms and tumbled on the ground. She bent down to start picking them up, only to recognize the person’s armor and the sleeves of their gray coat. She whipped her head back up just as Byleth did, meeting their empty blue eyes.

“Where are you going?” Leonie spat, backing up far enough to point her lance at Byleth without harming them. “Don’t leave so fast. Fight me.”

Byleth raised their hands beside their face. “Okay, okay.”

Leonie set down the books, picking up her lance, and Byleth unsheathed a broadsword from their sword belt.

“You won’t even pick up the Sword of the Creator? Come _on_!”

Byleth shrugged limply, threw aside the broadsword, and drew the Sword of the Creator instead.

“Go!” Leonie shouted as she charged forward to meet Byleth’s blade.

But they wouldn’t strike back, only meeting the point of Leonie’s lance with enough force to fend her off. When Leonie struck back or tried to knock the weapon from their hand, they blocked her, but wouldn’t take their own swings.

“What’s wrong with you,” Leonie said as she stepped back, preparing to run forth for another charge, which met Byleth’s blade of bone with a clattering sound. “Why won’t you fight back?”

She pushed hard into Byleth’s blade, and looked up at them through the gap between their crossed blades. Byleth’s stoic façade—if it was a façade—had fallen away. There was a crack in their usual stern expression, and as the tension between the two blades rang in the air around them, tears beaded at the edges of their eyes.

“Why are _you_ fighting me,” they said.

“Huh?” Leonie pulled back, her stomach turning over. What did they mean?

“Why are you fighting me?” they repeated, then turned away from Leonie as the door swung open. Edelgard stood there, axe in hand, her hair braided at the nape of her neck.

“What is going on here?” She stormed across the grounds to where Leonie stood. “Did you ask Byleth’s—Professor’s permission before charging at them?”

“There’s no need to get involved, Edelgard,” Byleth said. “This is between me and Leonie. I just want to know,” they turned back to Leonie, “why you’re fighting me.”

“Because I’m frustrated!” Leonie shouted, throwing up her hands and letting her lance clatter to the ground. “I’m angry. You’re really—you’re really pissing me off. Both of you!” She pointed at Byleth. “ _You’re_ acting like Captain Jeralt meant the world to you when you didn’t ever appreciate him when he was alive. And _you_ ,” she pointed at Edelgard, “you’re acting like I’m a failure for wanting to mourn his death. I don’t get either of you. I don’t understand you!”

“Leonie!” Edelgard said firmly, catching her by the sleeve before she could storm out and holding her back with a shockingly strong grip when she tried to push her away. Though Leonie’s face was hot with tears and she could already feel her nose begin to run, she stood in place.

Edelgard’s severe expression collapsed, in much the same way Byleth’s had. Behind her, Byleth had stopped crying.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I’m sorry for being… stern, Leonie. It’s still too hard for you to say what you’re feeling, so I understand why you have to express yourself through fighting. But B—the Professor clearly doesn’t want to fight. They need some more time to grieve. If you have to fight someone, let it be me. I will fight you for as long as you want, and stay with you for as long as you need.”

Leonie blinked. Tears ran down her face freely now. She looked past Edelgard at Byleth. It was still too hard to say she was sorry, or to say anything at all. Instead, she threw herself at Edelgard, burying her head in her shoulder, clutching the soft fabric of her cape. A shudder of surprise ran through Edelgard’s small, strong frame, but she reluctantly offered a loose embrace, her hands closed fists on Leonie’s back. She smelled like vanilla and roses and something expensive that Leonie couldn’t name. Leonie could feel her pulse beating against Edelgard’s shoulder, and she heard Edelgard’s shaky breath.

There were two voices in Leonie’s mind. One was screaming that Edelgard was a filthy rich _noble_ who would never understand. She was strong and she didn’t openly display her grief. She had Hubert to support her through everything, so she didn’t have to worry about not being understood. But the other voice whispered memories of the girl who she’d danced with at the Garreg Mach Ball, of the girl who’d marveled over sweets at the marketplace. The girl who had paid for her suit, and not asked why when she wanted pants and not a skirt. The girl who had blushed when Leonie laid her hand over her gloved knuckles. And the sweet-smelling girl who said she would _stay with you for as long as you need._

In the end, the whispers won.

She leaned into Edelgard and hugged her tighter. Edelgard flinched, but didn’t push her away, only standing still and firm as Leonie’s tears wet her shoulder. She barely heard Byleth leave. She hadn’t apologized to them. But she didn’t care. She didn’t want to apologize. Even though knowing they were as distraught as she was, she was still angry. She was determined to make her grief a weapon. Monica was going to pay.

—

Leonie had fought out all her grief by the time Kronya’s death came around. Things seemed to be improving between her and Byleth, though Edelgard couldn’t read minds, so she had no idea how each really felt. It was hard to tell with Byleth, since they never seemed too enthusiastic about anything. It was clear, however, that they cared about Leonie, just as Jeralt had. After all, Leonie was one of their students. And the Professor seemed to recognize that grief was a complicated animal.

She’d tired Edelgard out sometimes, but Edelgard had been nothing but thankful for the time they’d spent together. Sparring together, studying together, eating dinner with each other and other members of the Black Eagle House. Leonie even let Edelgard invite her to tea on one occasion. Though Leonie wasn’t really big on dessert or on keeping her elbows off the table, she was talkative enough. Edelgard always felt disappointed whenever Leonie had to leave, saying she had a paper to finish, a letter home to write, or arrowheads to craft. Walking alongside her had begun to feel natural.

Lately, Edelgard was repeating the wish she’d made at the Goddess Tower over and over to herself. Soon, Rhea would take their class down to the Holy Tomb, and Edelgard, Hubert, and their troops would have to turn on their housemates. Finally, everyone in her class would know the identity of the person behind the mask. Her wish was not just for Leonie alone—it applied to her entire house—but she found herself wishing most of all that it would come true for Leonie. Thinking about the war made her head spin enough as it was. Thinking about going through the war without Leonie—about having to fight her—made her feel like she needed to lie down.

Finally, the day came. She and Hubert snuck away while Rhea and the rest focused on Byleth. Their army was poised and ready to strike. She was ready to play her part, without the guise of her mask and costume. She no longer had any need to hide who she was.

When her students turned around to meet her eyes, she stood tall, unfazed by their shock and disappointment as they realized how she had used them. She did not flinch when they raised their blades against her, when they followed Rhea’s orders and recovered all the Crest Stones. She refused to back down, even when Leonie’s orange eyes met hers across the battlefield. Not just Leonie—everyone’s eyes were on her. Who would they choose? Surely they would turn against her.

Finally, she was pulled from the battlefield, still clad in her feathered cape. Byleth and their students stood around Rhea. Like a little flock of sheep, she couldn’t help thinking. But who were they going to follow? Her heart was thumping in her ears.

“Professor,” Rhea snarled. “Kill Edelgard at once.”

Edelgard was unable to swallow. She remained still. Inside, she felt torn up by the prospect of having to fight her classmates. But at the same time, she knew it had always been her and Hubert’s destiny. They didn’t need to get involved in this conflict.

Then, wordlessly, Byleth walked across the tomb floor and turned to face Rhea.

As if on cue, eight other pairs of feet followed. Ferdinand, Dorothea, Petra, Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta, Lysithea. And the last to step across the threshold, Leonie. She flashed Edelgard a smile, walking up to stand beside her.

And when Rhea’s fury turned her inhuman, it was Leonie who grabbed onto Edelgard’s hand, who squeezed it and led her out of the basement of Garreg Mach. Byleth and Hubert were the last to escape, ready to protect the students as they rushed to the top of the staircase to meet the Imperial Army. Carriages and horses waited to take them away. Without asking, Leonie hopped up into the carriage meant for Edelgard and Hubert.

Edelgard’s heart hadn’t stopped racing. She turned to Leonie, who was smiling again.

“You stayed,” she said.

Leonie nodded. “Of course I stayed. Even if you were the Flame Emperor, I know you didn’t have anything to do with Rhea, and nothing to do with that bunch that Monica was a part of. I always trusted you. And I always will trust and believe in you.”

“My wish came true.”

“Your wish?”

Edelgard placed her hand on one cheek and kissed the other. Leonie squeaked in surprise.

“‘Stay with me.’ You stayed.”

Leonie lifted her hand to cover Edelgard’s. “I could never leave you.”

Edelgard frowned. “Then you might be with me for a while.”

“I’ll stay for as long as you need me,” Leonie said with a knowing smile.

“For as long as it takes to fix the world?”

“Is that what we’re doing?” Leonie’s eyes lit up. “Hell yeah, I’ll stay!”

Edelgard took in a sharp breath. “You, the Professor, you’ve made me all so happy. I never thought—”

She realized suddenly that Hubert was still sitting across from them in the carriage, and felt her face growing hot.

“What is it, Edelgard?”

She dropped her hand from Leonie’s face. “We’ll talk more about our goals later. Once we’ve found a safe place, of course.” She coughed, shooting a look at Hubert, but he had turned his head out the window to politely stare at the countryside.

“Oh, come on,” Leonie whispered. “He doesn’t care.”

Edelgard smiled. “He cares very much, otherwise he would have kicked you out before you even tried to get in.”

“Am I not supposed to be in here?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean I don’t mind having you here.”

“Good.” Leonie’s turn for a little color to rise to her cheeks. “After all that, I’d just feel better if I stayed with you for a little.”

“Leonie…” Edelgard’s breath caught in her throat. “I’m… I’m so glad. But really, there’s no cause to worry. I’ll be fine, I assure you.”

“I’m not sure about that. I can already see the stress lines on your forehead. I think you might need a little rest after this. Oh, wait!” She dug into the pockets of her uniform. “I saved one of these nougats for you, with peanuts in it.”

“Thank you very much.” It looked pretty smushed, but Edelgard couldn’t complain. After all, Leonie had taught her the value of free things. She sighed as she chewed the nougat, leaning her head on Leonie’s shoulder. “It’ll be a long ride, you know.”

“I’ve never been more excited for a ride,” Leonie replied, as her hand fit into Edelgard’s, natural and easy. Hubert continued to look out the window, but Edelgard could see the slightest smile on his tired face. She wondered how Byleth and the others were doing, though the drowsiness began to overcome her. Just as she fell asleep, she heard Leonie whisper:

“My wish came true, too.”

And she was left to wonder what it was for five more years, until she knew it was the very same as hers.


End file.
